


Free Period

by monsterintheballroom



Series: Hackle´s sexual adventures [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterintheballroom/pseuds/monsterintheballroom
Summary: Hecate has a free period and knows how to kill time





	Free Period

Ada comes out of the bathroom and is surprised to find her wife still being in bed. "What´s this? Not up yet?"  
"You know very well, that I have a free period," Hecate gnarls and sits up.  
"Oh yes," Ada puts her cardigan on and sits down on the edge of their bed. " Practice for sports day."  
"Yes, sports day," Hecate pulls a face.  
"Oh, come on. Don´t be such a grumpy cat." Ada leans over for a kiss. " I think, that is an excellent idea of Miss Drill and I´m sure the girls will have a lot of fun. And you know," Ada runs her finger through Hecate´s mane, " a bit of exercise doesn´t hurt."  
Hecate´s eyes lit up. "Well, that depends on the exercise, doesn´t it?"   
"I thought we had enough exercise last night."  
"That was just the warming up, my love," Hecate grins before she pulls Ada down to a lingering kiss.   
Ada wiggles herself free from Hecate´s embrace. "Oh, no. Not now. I´ll be late for work."  
"But you are the headmistress. You can do whatever you like."  
"Believe me, I would rather stay with you in bed, then doing all the paper work."  
"And what would we do?" Hecate strokes Ada´s thigh, hoping that she will change her mind.  
"Well, we could watch the new season of Desperate Witches." Ada has to laugh when she sees Hecate´s face, who apparently had some other things in mind. "You promised me, that it´s my turn this time or do I have to remind you, that I had to sit through 2 seasons of The Walking Witches last weekend?"  
Hecate comes closer. "And do I have to remind you, that it was your hand under my shirt and your mouth nibbling on my earlobe? And this is why I made you sit through another season because you distracted me."   
"No, can´t say I remember."  
"Then let me help you to remember."   
But before Hecate could do anything, Ada gets up. "Stop distracting me, Hecate. I really have to go now."  
Hecate sighs frustrated. "Off you go then, woman."  
"Enjoy yourself and I´ll see you later." Ada blows her a kiss and vanish.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ada transfers herself back into their flat and gets the papers she forgot in the living room. She wants to transfer back, when Ada hears some rather familiar noises coming out of their bedroom. Ada opens the door a bit and finds her wife laying on top of the bed. Naked. Her eyes are magically drawn to the scenario in front of her and travel over Hecate´s curves. Lingering on her breasts with its aroused tips, watching Hecate´s hand to cup them.  Ada quickly transfers herself into the room and sits down on the edge of the armchair, that stands opposite of their bed because she doesn´t want to miss the arrival of Hecate´s hand, that is on its way down between her legs.  "Ada," Hecate aspirates the name of her wife, when she slowly spreads her legs. Ada´s mouth waters when she sees the pink flesh between Hecate´s legs. "Ada," Hecate whispers again, stroking over her centre, circling it with her middle finger. Kneading her breast when she dips inside herself.  
Ada can feel the dampness between her legs and she can´t hold herself back anymore, when she hears her name again. She wants to do this to her wife. She wants to make her arch against her hand. She wants to dictate the speed and rhythm.

  
The arm chair makes a little noise when Ada gets up and Hecate opens her eyes. She looks right into Ada´s eyes, who is staring down at her. Hecate slowly realise, that Ada must have been there the whole time. More then once did Hecate imagine, that Ada would find her in this situation and demand to take over. A thought, that often lightened her lust when she touched herself.   
Ada helds out her hand and a glass dildo with a bent end appears, floating over the palm of her hand. She looks down at Hecate with a questioning look on her face and Hecate nods slowly, inviting Ada to join her.  
Ada magics her clothes away and crawls onto the bed between Hecate´s legs. The glass dildo floats beside Ada in the air and casts a rainbow on Hecate´s skin, when the morning light hits it. Ada´s hands roam over Hecate´s body and she covers every inch with soft kisses, marking her territory. Ada´s own breasts brush over Hecate when she takes her aroused tips into her mouth, making Hecate shiver. The sweet pain of her aroused breasts is sucked away and Ada leans back on her knees. She wants to grab the dildo, that still floats up and down in the air but Hecate is faster. She grabs it and transfers herself behind Ada. Both women gasp, when Hecate wraps her arm around Ada and their naked and flushed bodies collide.    
"It seems you quite enjoyed my show earlier."   
"I certainly did." Ada willingly spreads her legs for Hecate, who runs the bent end of their toy along her wet folds. "Only you can cause this."  
Hecate sucks Ada´s neck, when she slides the dildo inside her. "Fuck me,"she whispers into Ada´s ear before she transfers herself on Ada´s lap, slowly sinking down and her weight is pushing the toy deep inside both of them. Ada can feel that it won´t take long for Hecate to come but she wants to extend it as long as possible. Hecate´s hips roll against Ada´s, the burning inside her is increasing with every push of the toy against her core. Ada´s hands grab Hecate´s buttocks, kneading them when she´s pushing further inside her, gently biting into the soft flesh of Hecate´s breasts. Ada looks at Hecate, when Hecate´s   movements become more ecstatic with every thrust against her pulsing sex. "Come for me."  And with a long- drawn scream Hecate slumps against Ada. She leans back with Hecate in her arms and holds her until she recovered.

  
"So, this is how you spend your free period?"   
"Yes, sometimes. But," Hecate lifts her head, "I´m never alone. I always think of you."   
"So do I." Ada gently strokes Hecate´s leg, that is draped over her middle, kissing her. "But maybe I should take a closer look at your timetable and give you some extra free periods we could spend together."  
"Ah, do I finally benefit from being married to the headmistress?"  
Ada laughs. "So, that´s why you married me?"  
"Of course." Hecate´s eyes become soft, caressing every inch of Ada´s face. "Do you really think I married you because you are the most wonderful, beautiful, intelligent and caring witch I´ve ever met, who loves me unconditionally with all my quirks and flaws?"  
Hecate´s words are nearly too much for Ada. "I love you too, my darling."

  
And for the first time in years, is Hecate too late for school.  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
